


Interior, Night

by greedy_dancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same night, three takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interior, Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2006. Unbeta-ed.

**Take One**

He opens his eyes. There is darkness all around him. He feels disoriented. He blinks. The sound of passing cars seems louder now that all else is quiet. Dean grunts and shifts in the other bed.

It wasn't a vision. Not a dream, either. Something else, a fleeting sensation, something familiar. He feels he should know, should remember. He tries to remember, but the sensation has already eluded him. He feels frustrated.

Sam turns to the bedside, fumbles with the alarm-clock on the table, bathes the room in a sickly green light.

"Time's it?" Dean's voice is scratchy with sleep, barely audible. Sam can make out his shape, tangled in the covers.

"Not even 3am. Go back to sleep," he answers. Dean turns his back to him.

Sam lies back on his pillow. He wonders if his brother feels it sometimes. He sighs. He doesn't even know what "it" is. He feels himself slipping back into sleep. Nothing important ... not even a dream ...

It isn't ...

 

***

 

**Take Two**

He opens his eyes. There is darkness all around him. He feels guilty. He blinks. His breath sounds too loud in the room, as loud as the passing cars.

It was just a dream. Not a vision, God no. Something else. Something familiar, but this time ... He glances quickly at the shape of his sleeping brother and reaches for the heat under the covers. The sensation is already fading. He gives himself a few half-hearted strokes, lets out a soft grunt. Dean shifts suddenly in the other bed.

Sam brings his hand back on top of the covers while his brother fumbles with the alarm-clock on the bedside table, bathing the room in a sickly green light. Sam's cheeks are burning.

"Time's it?" His voice is scratchy with sleep and something else he hopes isn't audible.

"Not even 3am. Sleep, Sammy," Dean mumbles before turning his back to him.

Sam lies back on his pillow, wonders if his brother feels it sometimes. He sighs. No way of knowing, shouldn't even be thinking ... He feels himself slipping back into sleep. It was just a dream.

It can never be.

 

***

 

**Take Three**

He opens his eyes. There is darkness all around them. He feels like he's burning. He blinks. Their breaths sound too loud in the room, louder than the passing cars.

Sometimes he still wonders if it isn't a dream, thinks that this time, it's something else. But here is the familiar shape of his brother, reaching for the heat under the covers ... He steals a touch, the sensations already frustrating, maddening. He reaches out, gives a few strokes and Dean lets out a grunt. Sam's head falls to the side. He sees the empty bed.

Sam untangles his limbs from his brother's while Dean fumbles with the bedside table drawer, knocking down the alarm-clock which bathes the room in a sickly green light.

"Time's it?" His voice is scratchy but it isn't sleep. It's something else he knows his brother recognizes.

"Not even 3am. Still plenty of time for sleep, Sammy," Dean mumbles before lying back down, his back to him.

Sam sits back on his heels. He wonders if his brother feels the same. Yes, if the soft sighs are any way of knowing. Soon thinking becomes impossible as he slips into his brother. It's not a dream, and if it's all it can ever be ...

It's all it needs to be.

 

The End


End file.
